1. Field
The present application relates to a cooling-member-integrated motor, in particular, to a cooling-member-integrated motor for generating a high-speed rotational force with received electric power.
2. Background
In general, a motor includes a stator around which a coil having magnetism is wound and a rotor, the rotor is rotated by means of a magnetic flux generated by a current applied to the coil wound around the stator and electromagnetic induction of the rotor so that a rotational shaft is rotated to utilize a power of the rotational shaft.
As high temperature heat is generated from the stator and the rotor during an operation of the motor, a cooling means is required for cooling the motor.
Methods for cooling the motor are divided into air-cooling methods utilizing a cooling fan and water-cooling methods utilizing cooling water.
As one air-cooling method, there is a method in which a cooling member is inserted between an inner circumferential surface of one housing and an outer circumferential surface of the other housing to assemble the housings and the cooling member. As another air-cooling method, there is a method in which the cooling member is inserted along an outer circumferential surface of the stator to assemble the cooling member and stator.
As compared with the method in which the cooling member is inserted and assembled, however, the dual housing structure is disadvantageous in that a shock is caused by a vibration or stability is deteriorated. Also, the method in which the cooling member is inserted and assembled is disadvantageous in that a process for inserting the cooling member along an outer circumferential surface of the stator requires extreme accuracy and takes a long time.
In addition, a process for molding the stator must be performed to secure durability of the stator, and an additional molding process is required for securing a durability of the stator.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.